1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lid and an optical device package having the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a lid for assembling an optical device package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lids having aperture(s) are used to protect devices in semiconductor device packages. Currently, a conventional metal lid is formed by a relatively complicated process that involves techniques such as punching, bending, etc. A number of metal lids would be rearranged, and then each of the rearranged metal lids is picked and placed on a semiconductor device package. Such a process of assembling the semiconductor devices is time-consuming and costly. Alternatively, a group of plastic lids (e.g. Liquid Crystal Polymer (LCP) lids) may be placed on semiconductor device packages to save manufacturing cost and time. However, scale-down of thickness of such a plastic lid is limited to about 0.3 mm (millimeter), which is adverse to a miniaturization effort for the semiconductor device packages. Moreover, when a thickness of the plastic lid for an optical semiconductor device package is less than, e.g., 0.3 mm, optical leakage may occur in the optical semiconductor device package.